Ultimate Spirit
by lovingbites
Summary: this is after L.S. and its come own to the great war. this is the ending that changes everyones world. where its do or die. and its up to the most unexpected people. i'm not good at summaries but this is my first story try please
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story well my first hope you all like.

Summary: this is the ultimate war. The war everyone has expected but not ready for or are there. Everyone is just beginning to move forward. Rose and Dimitri ready new possibilities. Lissa and Christian struggle with Tasha's fate. Adrian plays a bigger part then expected. Love is born and everyone is on edge with the new girl in court.

Prologue

"Oh Vladimir you can't die now. We need you. I need you, please." Anna begged Vladimir. Her head lay on his leg, her body trembling with sobs.

"Oh sweet Anna. My beautiful Anna, Do not sob for me. Don't shed a tear please. I can't bare it." he comforted her. His words were weakened. Vladimir was slowly fading. His eyes were drifting shut. Anna squeezed his hand. He squeezed back holding on as long as he could.

"You promised me. Promised me Vladimir. That we would be together. But Elizabeth stood in the way. She's gone and we were supposed to be together. You told me that." Anna hissed.

"Anna. My loyal guardian of my heart, body and soul. I love you. But you know our love had been forbidden and dirty. I would not have you called a blood whore." Vladimir beseeched Anna. Tilting her head to his. He searched her eyes. He sighed losing more of himself. "I made a promise and it will be done. I will return to you don't lose faith in me. We are not done yet. We have the world to heal. And we will finally be together like supposed to." he smiled. She gave a small sad smile.

"Oh Vladimir. You and wanting to save the world. How can you be so sure?" Anna asked.

"I've seen it. I've seen our future. We will be so far from our selves here. I will find you no matter what. I give you my soul and spirit so you my love and will be able to see me when I come." with those final words, Vladimir kissed Anna with all that had in him. Breathing spirit and a thought sewn into her soul. The letters. V. L. A. D. The "d" curved slowly as if to become a "c". Against his lovers lips Vladimir gave what was left of himself and died. The spirit flowed into Anna as well as the darkness. Her face demented as she stood. Her eyes wild.

"I loved you." she said quietly at first. She lifted her head glaring at Vladimir's shell of a body. "I LOVED YOU VLADMIR! AND YOU TORE OUT MY HEART!" her body trembled as her voice echoed the room. Tears burned down her face.

(Gruesome skim if you must or don't read it'll be done soon)

She reached in her for her knife in her jacket. She sliced at her hair that Vladimir loved so much. Her long brown locks on the ground. She smirked. Then cut at her chest mutilating her lovely chest. Vladimir lay on like a pillow. The memories burned.

(Over)

She walked over to the mirror not to far from Vladimir's lifeless body. She only laughed as she took in her appearance. She looked like a man. Her brown hair was short and wild like natural bed head. Her chest no longer existed. Everything Vladimir loved was dead. Expect her green eyes how he gazed into them longingly. She turned to Vladimir. Looked at him long and hard. She raised the knife to her chest and plunged it below her heart. She dropped to the ground knocking over a smoking cloves and rum from the side table. The darkness left her body.

"Oh Vladimir what have i done?" she sobbed. "Ill see you soon my love. Forgive me for i have forfeited my life. So i protect it in the after." her voice was gruff like a man's . She gave one last smile before the light went out of her eyes.

Alright guys that's prologue. Pay attention to certain parts it all makes since later. And doesn't a certain someone remind you of someone else. Give it a chance and ill write the first chapter in present day


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I wrote this a while ago I just haven't been able to post this in a while which is frustrating . We are being brought into the present and well its got some Adrian alot since this is a spirit user story with some rositri teehee so here I go.

Chapter 2

Adrian's POV

I sat at the bar staring at the exit leaning against the bar drinking shot after shot. Bottle after bottle. I nursed the bottles of alcohol like a baby nursing from its mother. Hungrily. I didn't care if I would die. I didn't care about my life anymore. My heart had been ripped out of my chest.

I LOVED HER. I LOVED ROSE. And she broke me. My amused green eyes were wild with anger. I wanted to sob. But I didn't. I tossed my drink back forgetting those thoughts. And stared at the newly entered guest. It was a woman surrounded. She had a man on her arm, another walking around like a body guard and lastly a woman looking seductively behind the other woman. The people surrounding her were like body guards and followers mostly moroi and maybe a dhampire. The woman in the center was gorgeous her aura was so bright despite my drunken stupor. She was highly tan. Like a brown which was odd for both races but cool. Her hair curly and long reaching her hips. She was curvy. Her chest amazing. Her lips perfectly plump and cute. She looked amazing. I looked at her attire. A low cut white tank. Revealing a nice amount a breast. And her legs covered by tight cargo pants black with pair of heels. Mighty attractive. She seemed to stare right at me her eyes were like an amber. A smirk on her face revealing some fangage which surprised me. I assumed she had been a dhampire, a guardian. But I see not. Her face paled and her eyes went gray. Her body dropped but the men caught her quickly.

The girl walked In front of her offering her neck but gray eyes waved her away. And spoke i could see her lips moving. It looked like "i will not drink from you steph. I've had enough from u." the girl Steph switched with the man who stood like a body guard. He brought her lips to his neck and she bit. He looked like he was in ecstasy and I felt jealousy. For some odd reason. It too brought back moments of rose and I drank another shot.

She pulled back and brought herself to his lips. And the bite disappeared. She shooed him. He left to go to a corner. The girl Steph hugged once again amber eyes and kissed her. My eyebrows shot up. Hmm and then buff guy holding her arm kissed her and walked away. Each one left. I turned back to the bar chugging the bottle.

"alllessssterr i-I waannn more. Now" I slurred at my bartender. My eyes were dropping and letters appeared in my head.

"don't give im another drink. E's already drunk enough love." a musical voice said with French accent

"Illl be the judge of tha" I said narrowing my eyes. It was amber eyes grinning at me.. "where's your giant orgy and I don't even know you."

"Once again I say don't supply im drink" her French accent deep and she finally turned to me. "They are mes amies... Uh friends. And well my dear I am Valentina. Or guardian Cher. Mon cher. Do you have a name drunken slob." she said seeming bored

"Im Adrian ivanshkov Guardian cher."

"Perhaps you ave friends green eyes. I know your past and things. Ive eard your reputation." I couldn't help smirk at the green eyes comment

"I have no friends. Not anymore they all have better things to deal with.-" she cut me off. Her eyes bored and furious.

"Enough with your pity party. I'll be your ride but right now Im gonna go smoke, your pissing me off" she walked away from me pulling out a pack of cloves. Kissing random men as she left. I got up stumbling after her. She stood outside having problems lighting it. I lit her cigarette. "Merci beaucoup."

I nodded. I was disoriented and I could feel a presence. And I took a quick walk to explore just to find a strigoi. Crap! He grabbed me

"Mmm. Moroi. And im very hungry." I shuddered

"well im hungry too you sick bastard." I heard a think French accent. The strigoi laughed and moved to his face to my neck. He was teasing me. My drunken stupor liked it too. "No!" I heard her yell and knocked me out the way. The strigoi roared.

"You took my dinner. Now you be dinner" it hissed.

"Tah. Screw that. I want you for dinner" she kicked the strigoi and he flew back but quickly regained his balance and went on his feet. But Valentina was faster she jumped and land on his torso wrapping his legs around him. And bit into him the strigoi seemed in ecstasy which was a first. And he seemed almost normal. She whispered into his ear and he nodded. And she stuck her glowing stake into his ear. A light burned through the air. And then the strigoi was sobbing. Well moroi. She kissed him and he seemed to sleep while her orgy group came out. She whispered a command and helped me up

. "We leave now" she picked me up and lead the way. "Where is your car?" her English wasn't that good but it worked I could see her thinking.

"over there." I said pointing to my green Lamborghini. I gave her the keys. She took them and we headed into the car.

"we go to court"

"I live there"

"Well so do I now. Come" once door was locked she took off speeding and swerving past cars and we get pulled over. It doesn't take her long to flirt her way out the ticket. Just to take off again. We finally arrived at court

Sorry im done for now


End file.
